A common problem with modern day grilling is food sticking to and burning on to cooking grates. Often the grilling surface includes grates made from stainless steel or cast iron, both of which are capable of withstanding extremely high temperatures without deforming. During the grilling process it becomes necessary to flip the food with the aid of a spatula or tongs. Lifting the food off of the cooking grate often results in the loss of large quantities of food. This happens when the food sticks to the grates or falls between the grates into a firebox. The accumulation of food in the firebox can affect the performance and lifespan of a grill. Lost food and damage to the firebox, and other elements inside the grill, can add thousands of dollars to the expense of grilling.
The presently disclosed subject matter provides an improved method for grilling that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.